


Multiship Smutshots

by spacegayspacegayspacegay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merman!Lance, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Save Me, Smut, Voltron, for i have sinned, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayspacegayspacegay/pseuds/spacegayspacegayspacegay
Summary: Literally just a ton of multiship porn cause I can't seem to be able to write anything else. Have fun.





	1. Practice Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little practice smut I wrote last night and this morning. Enjoy.

Lance was pushed onto the bed, Keith hovering over him. Their faces weren't even inches apart, and their bodies were pressed against each other. Lance leaned up and stole a kiss from his boyfriend's lips.

Keith returned the favor, but with twice the force. Lance moaned into it, causing Keith to smirk. Seconds later, they broke away, in dire need of air. Their heads were spinning, and their situation didn't even feel real.

Keith sat up, straddling Lance's hips. His calloused hands slid underneath the white and blue shirt his boyfriend usually wears. His thumbs traced the lines of Lance's almost-abs. He pulled off Lance's shirt and threw it behind him, leaning down to kiss the tan chest that lay before him.

As he nipped, kissed, and sucked at Lance's chest, Keith's hands roamed down to Lance's jeans. He was hesitant, they've had some heated make-out sessions before, but they've never gotten this far. Lance noticed the stutter in Keith's movements and bucked his hips upwards to encourage him to keep going.

They both moaned at the friction, and Keith moved on, sliding down to unbutton the blue paladin's jeans. He slid them off and took a second to think about how he was going to approach this. Impatiently, Lance sat up and scooted closer to Keith. He pulled the raven-haired boy into another passionate kiss, his hands finding their way under a shirt, this time.

Lance's thumbs raced to Keith's nipples, rubbing circles around them, and occasionally slipping over them. This made Keith quietly groan in pleasure. Their lips pulled away from each other, again, and they stared into each other's eyes, smiling and breathing slightly heavily.

The brunet's lips went to Keith's jaw, then made their way down to his neck. He bit down on the juncture between Keith's neck and shoulder, causing the shorter to let out a raspy moan. He sweetly kissed the spot, then removed his boyfriend's shirt. He's seen Keith shirtless on multiple occasions, but it never fails to take his breath away.

He didn't know if it was because his pale, freckled skin, his perfect fucking abs, or the curve of those god damn hips. Just looking at the guy made Lance melt. It also filled him with this almost scared, self conscious feeling. He had to shrug the feeling off, though, and get back to what he was doing (which was gonna be Keith, he hoped.)

Lance placed light kisses from Keith's collarbones, down to his naval. Keith chuckled and smiled down at the big dork. Looks like that even in bed, he can go from being passionate to acting like a softie in just a matter of seconds. Suddenly Keith felt a pang of pleasure run through him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He rolled his hips up, making his dick go further into his lover's mouth. Lance gagged, but swallowed around it. Keith threw his head back and let another moan fall from his lips. When had Lance pulled his pants down? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he really cared about was how good Lance's mouth felt wrapped around him.

Lance slowly began to bob his head, his tongue running up and down the underside of Keith's shaft. Said person's hands were now on Lance's head, his fingers entangled in soft, dark brown hair. Lance smirked around Keith's cock, and got an idea that was bound to be good.

Keith felt something softly scrape along the top and underside of his erection. He gasped and groaned, the grip he had on Lance's hair tightening.

"Hah, fuck! Lance..." he cried out.

Lance snickered, then moaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled. Keith didn't know what felt better, the soft warmth of Lance's mouth, his tongue, or his teeth. All three were pretty close to being a tie. His breath began to get jagged, his muscles started to tense and what he could only explain to be a coil formed in his abdomen.

"Lance, I... I think I'm getting close..."

Lance's lips tightened around the dick in his mouth, and his head began to bob slightly faster. Soft, breathy moans cascaded from Keith's mouth like a waterfall as he started to gently buck his hips up into it. About a minute of this later, and Keith's back was arched, his body tensing up, and a violent shudder wracking throughout him.

"Sh-shit!! Hah, Lance!" He yelled out as he came.

Lance swallowed the hot, bitter liquid as Keith hunched over him, kissing his back. The red paladin's skin was slick with sweat and his breath was loud and heavy. Never in his life has he felt pleasure like that. Lance removed his mouth from his boyfriend's cock with a small popping noise. Keith sat up as straight as he could manage so Lance could, too.

"Babe," Lance started.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"... Yeah." Keith replied, looking away.

Lance smirked devilishly. "This is gonna be fun."

Keith was about to ask, but before he could say anything, Lance was upside down, his torso hanging off the edge of the bed, looking for something. He heard a small "aha!" and watched as Lance came back up with a small bottle of a weird minty-blue substance.

"Is that.. lube?"

"Yeah," Lance said, smirking.

"Why do you have a bottle of lube? We're in space."

"You never know when you'll need it. And besides," Lance said, pouring a dollop onto his fingers. "Jerking off dry is kinda painful."

Keith shrugged, not even knowing what that's like. He's never really thought of, or had the chance to masturbate. Whenever he got a boner he just kinda left it alone and let it go away by itself.

Lance motioned for Keith to get closer, and so he did. With his free hand, the brunet spun Keith so his ass was facing him. He rubbed his back a little, with the same hand, in a semi-comforting, semi-nerve wracking fashion.

"This may feel a bit weird at first, but trust me, you'll like it."

Before Keith could question him, a finger was shoved up his ass. His breath hitched. He squirmed a little, not quite sure how he felt. Lance started pumping his finger in and out at a slow pace, trying to get Keith used to it.

His finger curled, making Keith let out a confused, yet pleasured, moan. Lance put a second finger against the ring of Keith's hole, rubbing against it. The raven-haired man groaned at the feeling, and Lance slipped it in.

Keith grabbed onto the sheets, his eyes screwing shut and his back arching again. Lance smirked and quickened the pace of his pumping. He began to realize how painfully hard he was, considering he hadn't quite gotten and attention yet. His free hand slipped under the waist band of his boxers, and he began to rub his own dick, trying to rid himself of some of the pressure.

Not being able to wait much longer, he added a third finger into the party. Keith let out a cry that would stick with Lance forever. He knew he was gonna hear that beautiful sound in his dreams some night.

Not a minute later, Keith was ready.

"L-Lance, come on.."

"Hn.. not yet, Keith."

"Just do it, baby, please."

"This is your first time, babe, I wanna make it perfect. Don't- hah- don't wanna hurt you."

Keith had had enough of it. He tore himself from Lance's fingers, turned, and pushed the brunet down. He grabbed the bottle of lube, then opened it back up, pouring some onto his hand. He quickly pulled off Lance's boxers, slicked him up, then set the bottle aside, straddling his hips again. He made sure they were perfectly aligned, then, without warning, slid himself onto Lance's dick.

They both let out long, deep moans as Keith eased himself down onto it. Lance's hands held onto his boyfriend's smooth, sweat-slicked hips as he sat there, waiting to get used to the feeling. After a moment, he shifted, making Keith let out another moan.

Keith experimentally lifted himself up, then came back down. A wave of pleasure ran through his body, so he tried it again, coming all the way up so it was just Lance's tip inside, then sliding back down. Lance gave him a high-pitched moan.

Keith began to do it repeatedly, picking up a bit of a rhythm, but it wasn't enough for Lance. He sat up and pushed Keith onto his back, taking control again. He threw one of Keith's legs over his shoulder and thrusted in harshly, getting deeper than before.

Lance's new goal was to absolutely wreck him.

Keith let out a sharp cry, writhing at the pleasure. Lance aimed upwards, slamming into his prostate. He kept this up, fucking him at a quick pace.

He was surprised. Keith was uncharacteristically loud in bed. Then again, this is his first time, who knows what the future has in store.

Also, he was ramming into the poor guy's prostate repeatedly, so that probably helped.

"God, Lance... I'm- mnnnhm- I'm gonna cum again- oh fuck!"

Lance reached down and started jerking Keith off whilst still thrusting in and out of him. If he wasn't careful, Keith would be cumming in an extremely short amount of time.

His pace got even faster; he was on the edge, himself. He thanked god the castle walls were soundproof, because it was gonna get loud in a moment.

He fucked hard, hitting Keith's prostate one last time. Keith came, a loud, angry moan tearing its way from his throat. Lance hung on a little longer, the feeling of Keith clenched around him making him unbearably close. He helped Keith ride out his orgasm, shuddering at his own completion soon after.

He pulled out and looked down at Keith. He was such a beautiful sight to be seen. His dark, long bangs were stuck to his sweat-covered forehead. His lavender-grey eyes were half-lidded and staring back up at him. His lips were red and swollen from earlier. His soft, pale skin shined in the afterglow.

The way he was laying was the best part, though. His hands were still half-heartedly gripping onto the sheets. His back was raised off the bed and slightly tilted. He was heaving, lungs trying to grab onto air he couldn't take in before. His legs were splayed, one knee still raised. It was like looking at the most beautiful work of art.

He leaned down and gently kissed Keith, moving his bangs from his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, basking at what they'd just done. Then they broke away for air. Lance laid down beside him, smiling.

"So, how was that?"

"Can we do it again?"


	2. Merman!Lance because why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets fucking wrecked by a merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been reading way too many of these, lately, so I had to. To those of you who read (and left kudos on) my last chapter, I thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it, and if you have any questions, suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments below, it would mean the world to me! Love y'all! Hope you enjoy this... weirdness!
> 
> ~Andy

The night sky reflected off the ocean. Deep, blue waves mimicked the star spotted air above them, the moon lighting up the beach. A cool breeze flew through the hot air, sending chills through Keith's body.

The young man waded into the warm water, his red swim trunks soaking it up. He searched for someone in the night, waiting for their return. Impatiently waiting.

He sighed and laid back, floating in the water. His lavender eyes looked into the sky, flicking from star to star. He just wanted to reach up and touch them. Fly through the dark depths of space. He wanted to leave behind his responsibilities and sorrows. He wanted to start anew.

Warm, slick fingers traveled up his body, causing him to gasp and tremble.

"You came back..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

A tan chest pressed up against his pale back, making him relax. Lips lightly caressed Keith's neck, stopping right at his pulse to plant a kiss. He smiled, taking it all in. The waves gently slapping up against them, the sweet lips gracing him with loving kisses, the tail brushing up against the backs of his legs.

"Lance, I have a question..."

The merman stopped kissing Keith's neck and went on to make a questioning noise.

"Why are you so interested in... bringing me pleasure, but reluctant when I try to do the same for you?"

"Well, uh, y-ya see," Lance started with a stutter. "My genitalia is... it's quite different from yours.. and I'm honestly afraid mine could scare you off, or something."

Keith snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Why would your dick scare me off?"

"Well, i-if you really want to see it-"

"Lance," Keith started, flipping over and sitting up on Lance's hips. "Don't worry."

The merman blushed and nodded, looking away. Keith's hands roamed downwards, hands grazing over the gills above his hips. Lance moaned and bit his lip. Keith smirked at how sensitive they were.

His hands went lower, finding a slit in the top middle of Lance's tail. He ran a finger along it, smiling as the merman below him shuddered and moaned again. His finger dipped into the vagina-like hole, causing Lance to toss his head back.

This was such a beautiful sight. Lance's already gorgeous face being graced with a pretty, lusty, pleasure-filled expression. Head thrown back into the water, his short, chocolate locks floating around him. Keith felt butterflies in his stomach all over again.

A thick, tentacle-like appendage wrapped around his finger, making Keith stop what he was doing. He pulled his finger out and watched as it followed, basically begging to be touched. Lance started writhing in the shallow water, whining for more.

"H-holy shit. Is that... is that your..."

"Y-yeah..." Lance said, a slightly shameful expression coming across his features. "It is. Look, if you don't want to go any further I completely underst- ahhh..."

Before Lance could finish speaking, Keith's hand was wrapped around Lance's dick-thing. Lance's back arched and a high pitched moan tore from his throat. Keith's fingers slipped up and down, jerking Lance off.

Lance sat up and pulled Keith into a rough kiss, pulling a moan from him. His hands worked at pulling down Keith's swim trunks, leaving the pale young man completely naked, his soft skin basically glowing in the bright moonlight. Lance's fingers made their way to Keith's ass, already slick enough to enter him.

Keith broke the kiss, breathing heavily and moaning hard. Lance's dick snaked its way to Keith's, wrapping itself around his. Keith gasped and hunched forward, shoving his face into Lance's toned chest. Lance added another finger into Keith's hole, pumping them, making the poor boy let out a whine. Lance stopped and pushed Keith's shoulders back with his free hand, giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you??"

Keith let a breathy chuckle slip passed his kiss-swollen lips. His lust-filled eyes cracked open and he smiled sweetly.

"No, no, you're doing just fine, Lance. P-please keep going."

Lance let go of him, letting him fall limply back into his original resting place. He continued, taking in the moans flowing from his lover's mouth. Keith bit down on a patch of skin that laid in front of his mouth. Lance let out a harsh groan, his fingers curling inside of Keith.

Keith's body went rigid as he let out a sharp cry, climaxing onto both of their chests. He began to pant, leaning up to steal another kiss from the merman. Lance took this as an opportunity to reposition Keith, placing him over his... tenta-dick?

It thrusted up into him, causing Keith to violently arch his back and toss his head back, still sensitive from just orgasming. It was surprising he didn't break his back or neck, but he probably had some crazy whiplash from it.

Lance pushed deep into him, finally bottoming out moments later. He let out a throaty moan, biting down onto Keith's shoulder, drawing blood. Keith nearly passed out from it all.

The bite didn't hurt. At this point, all he could feel was pleasure. It shot throughout him like bolts of lightning, making his muscles tense and his face contort. Lance loved the view more than anything (other than Keith himself, that is).

Moans filled the salty, sex-scented air around them. Keith lifted and dropped himself repeatedly on Lance's dick with what strength he had left. Clawed fingers gripped onto his hips, leaving bruises and scratches.

Lance's finned hips rutted up against Keith's with every bounce, now. His breaths became jagged and his eyes screwed shut. His hand flew to Keith's dick, beginning to pump in time with their thrusts. They were both so close.

Keith nearly started screaming when Lance's dick found his prostate. It now rammed up against it each time it was near it, making Keith cry out each time. Closer. So much closer.

"F-fuck! Oh my god, Lance!"

His claws were running up and down Keith's dick, making him cum a second time. He clenched down around Lance, causing him to groan, still thrusting up into Keith. Moments later, he came with a loud whine, his dick immediately retracting.

A glowing blue substance leaked from Keith's hole and flowed out into the water in an oddly pretty cloud. They both sat there, heaving lungs searching for oxygen. Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug, kissing at the already-bruised wound he left in the pale human's shoulder.

They kissed one last time before Keith passed out in Lance's embrace.

Keith later woke up, washed up on the beach, swim trunks on and wound stinging. He sat up, sand falling from his soft, black hair, his head pounding. He'd try to stand up, but from earlier's events, he didn't think he'd be able to for quite some time.


	3. Shiro gets the succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's Sheith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shitty and rushed. They might be ooc, but oh well. If you have any complaints about me being a shaladin shipper, please keep them to yourself. You have no right to harass me over shipping fictional characters. Anyways, please point out any mistakes you find, it would be deeply appreciated.

Shiro's breath stuttered as he felt two hands gently run up his naked torso. He closed his eyes at the feeling of old, soft leather against his skin. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he already felt tears forming in his eyes.

Strong fingers traced over scars, softly, silently praising them. Lips kissed their way down tense muscles. Shiro began to cry.

"Why, are we doing this, Keith?.."

"I hate how much you hate yourself," he responded, voice soft, yet blunt.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"We can stop, if you want.." Keith said, breaking said silence.

"No," Shiro said, quickly. "It's-.. this is fine."

The smaller man hummed in response. He made his boyfriend turn to face him, and cupped his strong jaw in his hands. 

They kissed softly and slowly, honestly taking Shiro by surprise. This isn't Keith.

Keith is impatient, incredibly passionate, unpredictable. But today he's calm, and careful, and... Worried. This was new, and strange, but Shiro couldn't help but love it.

"You're thinking too much."

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at his lover. The younger man put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and started leaving light kisses on his jaw. 

"Focus on what I'm doing. Okay?" he ordered.

The taller man nodded in response. His breath became shaky as hands slowly moved up to his broad chest, their thumbs gently running around his nipples. The sensation made his hair stand on end and sent a shiver down his spine.

Keith caught his lips in another slow, calming kiss, his fingers now sliding over his boyfriend's nipples. Shiro let out a small groan and leaned into his hands a bit more, making Keith press a little harder. Tears still rolled down Shiro's face, but neither of them cared as their lips slowly slid against each other.

When their kiss was broken, the red paladin lead the other man to his bed, making him lay down on his back. Straddling his hips, Keith started peppering their leader's torso in light kisses, paying special attention to the jagged scars that lay upon his skin. Shiro sighed softly at the feeling and closed his eyes.

He was so focused on the soft lips against his skin that he didn't realize how far down Keith had moved. The raven haired man was now kneeling on the floor, carefully pulling down Shiro's sweatpants and briefs. He started kissing at the hips which laid before him as his hand snaked up to start teasing his boyfriend's mostly-flaccid dick.

Shiro slightly jumped and his eyes shot open. The sudden stimulation had caught him off guard. Keith stopped what he was doing and looked up, worried.

"What's wrong? Do we need to stop?"

"N-no, no! Everything's fine.. Really," Shiro began to stutter out. Keith didn't look very convinced. "That was just so.. Sudden. I wasn't expecting it."

"Takashi..."

Keith's stare was intense. Intimidating, almost.

"If I need you to stop, I'll tell you. I'm okay, Keith. I promise." Shiro said, his voice steady.

That was confirmation enough for Keith, apparently, because his head ducked back down, and he began to kiss around the base of Shiro's flaccid cock. It slowly began to grow erect, loving the attention it was receiving. Once it was at half mast, Keith decided to go down, taking Shiro in, completely, in one go.

The man getting sucked off moaned and bit his lip, his eyes beginning to tear up, again. He hadn't felt pleasure like this in around two... Maybe three years? You lose track of things like that when you're trapped in space.

A skilled tongue ran up and down his shaft as his partner's throat lightly clenched and unclenched around his head. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time quickly began to consume him. He groaned and squeezed his watery eyes shut.

"Keith.. Keith, I'm- ah... I'm close."

Shiro felt a double tap on his hip, making him open his eyes. The look Keith gave him nearly sent him over the edge, but he gripped onto the bedsheets and tried to hold on. And then Keith slipped a finger between his asscheeks and pressed it against his hole.

His back arched of of the bed as he moaned loudly. Thick, hot strings of bitter cum slid down Keith's relaxed throat. More tears streamed from Shiro's eyes from the pleasure of his sudden orgasm. His hips stuttered as Keith bobbed his head, helping Shiro ride it out.

Keith pulled his mouth off of the softening dick, smiling and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He looked up at his lover's bright red, sweat-and-tear soaked face. He looked relaxed, now, even if he was breathing hard enough to suck all of the fucking oxygen out of the air.

His hands returned to Shiro's hips, thumbs gently rubbing circles. "Need a break before we go any further?"

Shiro's eyes cracked open. He slowly shook his head "no".

Mission "Get Shiro's mind off of all the bad shit" was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been dealing with some major depression which has prevented me from having the motivation to write. Anyways, have a lovely day.


	4. Lance Gets Hyperfucked by an Electric Space Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a huge sex toy somewhere and decides to try it out on himself, only for it to backfire in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, rushed and crappy (especially at the end), but I hope you enjoy this Lance-centric... Thing anyways.

The large, black object was slowly eased into his ass. It took three fucking days to get himself properly prepared for this. But he could tell right now that it was so worth the wait.

Lance held his hand over his mouth as the base of his huge, ribbed alien dildo finally hit his rim. His body was already twitching in pleasure, and his dick was fully erect. He ran a hand over his stomach and felt a small bump, which indicated where the tip of the dildo sat. He couldn't help but moan, knowing this thing was going to absolutely wreck him.

With his free hand, he grabbed a small remote which laid next to his head. He turned it onto its lowest setting, arching his back at the feeling of the shallow vibrations. He accidentally pushed it up a little, making some of the ribs push up into his prostate. His eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly at the sudden addition to his pleasure.

Salty precum began to bead at the tip of his dick. Lance knew he wasn't going to last long. He bumped the setting up a level and let out a moan.

The vibrations of the dildo sent shivers down his spine and tears of pleasure to his eyes. It felt almost too good. Feeling impatient, he upped the setting again.

"Ha- ah.. Oh fuck," he groaned out, breathlessly.

He was getting close dangerously fast. And he didn't want to fight it.

Bringing his hand down to his cock, he wrapped his fist around it and slowly began to stroke himself. His hips twitched up as he would rub the head of his dick on the upstroke, and squeezed its base on the downstroke. His rhythm began to become more erratic as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax.

He was turning himself into a moaning, whining, writhing, sweaty mess. His hair was clinging to his forehead, and the moisture from his palm made fisting his cock a much smoother experience. His breath was coming out in huffs and he was starting to see stars.

His eyes closed, and his mind went haywire.

"Cum for me, baby," his mind said... In Shiro's voice.

His orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning. His hips thrusted up, his mouth fell open in a silent scream, and hot strings of cum shot harshly from his dick. He was left trembling, twitching, and gasping, the still-vibrating dildo lodged in his ass not letting him have much of an afterglow.

The overstimulation made him whine and writhe more. Extra tears began to prick at his eyes and he bit his lip. It was too much, but still not enough.

Reaching for the remote with a shaky hand, he turned it to its highest setting, then pressed a button on the other side. The ribs on the sex toy started spinning back and forth, making it slide forward and backward in his ass. He started gasping harshly, his hips lifting off the bed.

His dick started to twitch back to life, and he was practically screaming in pleasure. He would be thanking some higher being for soundproof walls, but his mind wasn't even able to form a thought.

As the toy slipped itself in and out of Lance, it brushed against his sensitive prostate, sending large tremors throughout his body. He flipped over onto his stomach, raising his ass into the air. He tried thrusting his hips back, but that did nothing. His dick just bobbed against his stomach, smearing more cum against it.

He got onto one elbow and moved his hand back down again. Stroking himself again, he felt weak, but he kept going. It was too much pleasure. Too much stimulation. But he craved it.

And like a tidal wave, his second orgasm of the night came crashing in, minutes later. He fell limp against the bed, completely spent and unable to go another round. But the toy kept going. And he didn't have the strength to stop it.

Hours passed, the toy bringing the poor, limp boy to his third, fourth, and even fifth orgasm. It got to the point where he couldn't even cum anymore, it's like it milked him dry. But suddenly, like some strange miracle, the toy slowed itself to a stop.

The man, soaked in his own sweat, tears, and cum, smiled lightly before passing out. He definitely wasn't wrong about that thing wrecking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there's any mistakes, please point them out in the comments! Also, I'm taking requests, if y'all want me to write something.  
> Anyway, have a lovely day!


End file.
